1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server for distributing images taken with an image pickup apparatus over a network. The invention also relates to an image distribution system having such a server and clients for viewing images distributed over the network, and more particularly to a system capable of controlling pan/tilt/zoom of a camera in response to a request from a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of commercially available cameras (such as VC-C1 and VC-C3 of CANON K.K.) capable of controlling pan/tilt/zoom by connecting them to computers. Such cameras are simply called cameras hereinafter. A program WebView (CANON K.K.) is known which can distribute images to users on a network with such cameras. A server connected to a camera on the network is called a camera server.
By controlling pan/tilt/zoom, a camera connected to the server can take an image even in an undesired area. If a person taken with the camera is zoomed in too much, the person is likely to feel resistant against being taken.
A remote monitoring system is also known in which pan/tilt/zoom of a camera connected to a network is remotely controlled and images taken with the camera are transmitted via the network to browse them. This system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-042279 xe2x80x9cCamera Controlling Apparatus and Methodxe2x80x9d by Sato and Yamakawa. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-042279, a visible range restricting function is provided by which the movable range of pan/tilt/zoom can be set by an angle of view by using a slider bar. For example, an image at 30 degrees or larger in the right direction is not allowed to take, or an image at 12 degrees, or smaller in the down direction is not allowed to take. If a client user can freely control pan/tilt/zoom and the like, an image which a camera setter does not desire to be looked at can be viewed by the client user. The visible range restricting function can avoid this.
However, a conventional movable range restricting function designates the movable range by using a numerical value of an angle of view. It is, therefore, difficult for a user to intuitively know this value. A trial and error basis is therefore necessary to obtain an optimum setting. Similarly, a user is required to set a value of the movable range of zoom without knowing beforehand the size of a zoomed object.
Another approach to controlling a camera is also known. With this approach, when controlling the camera, a client user designates a desired area in a panorama image of the whole photographing area of the camera taken beforehand. However, if a panorama image of a limited area is used, each time this limited area is changed, a camera setter is required to take again a new panorama image.
Since the panorama image of the whole photographing area is used not only by a client user but also by the administrator when the user visible range is limited, it is necessary to register the panorama image of the whole photographing area at the server.
The panorama image used is a still image and is not renewed by an image currently taken with the camera. It is not so much desirous, however, that a client user can look at even a still image outside of the visual range. It is preferable to provide some countermeasure so as not to be looked at the undesired image. For example, in the panorama image displayed in order to show the whole photographing area, an image outside of the visible range may be drawn in color or in mosaic. However, in this case, a client user controls the camera, being definitely conscious of the visible range restriction. The client user can know the details of the visible range restriction setting in the whole photographing area. The camera setter sensitive to security does not desire that such details are made public.
It is an object of the invention to solve all or at least one of the above-described problems.
It is another object of the invention to make a visible range restriction be intuitively set quickly while viewing an image.
It is still another object of the invention to make a zoom range be intuitively set quickly while viewing an image.
In order to achieve the above objects, an embodiment of the invention provides, an image processing apparatus comprising: a display control unit for displaying a panorama image on a display unit, the panorama image being formed by coupling a plurality of images taken with a controllable image pickup unit; and a setting unit for setting a visible range in the panorama image, permittable to be taken with the image pickup unit by controlling the unit, wherein the display control unit displays an image in the visible range set by the setting unit and an image out side of the visible range in different states capable of being visually discriminated.
An embodiment of the invention also provides an image processing apparatus comprising: a display control unit for displaying an image in a photographing area of a controllable image pickup unit on a display unit; a rectangle display unit for displaying a rectangle in the image displayed on the display unit, the rectangle indicating a zoom ability of the image pickup unit; a zoom ability setting unit for setting a range of the zoom ability of the image pickup unit; and a display change unit for changing a size of the rectangle in accordance with the setting made by the zoom ability setting unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and method and an image distribution system capable of making a client user not consicious of a movable range restriction.
In order to achieve the above object, an embodiment of the invention provides an image processing apparatus comprising: a receiving unit for receiving image information in a visible range in a whole photographing area of an image pickup unit; a display control unit for displaying an image in the visible range on a display unit in accordance with the image information received by the receiving unit, without displaying an area outside of the visible range; and a receiving unit for receiving an instruction to the visible range displayed on the display unit when the photographing area of the image pickup unit is changed.
An embodiment of the invention also provides an image processing apparatus comprising: a unit for generating a panorama image indicating a whole photographing area of a remotely controllable image pickup unit; a setting unit for setting a visual range by designating an area in the panorama image; a transmitting unit for transmitting an image in the visual range set by the setting unit; and a receiving unit for receiving a control of the image pickup unit, the control being performed by using the image in the visual range.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.